


Dressed

by Oroborusfox



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroborusfox/pseuds/Oroborusfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly discovers a fetish. Gail obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed

Holly spends a lot of time with cops. At crime scenes, in her lab, even in court. She’s used to the sight of dark blue, bullet proof vests and the dull glint from the handle of a gun.

In the past she has appreciated that some officers wear the uniform better than others. It’s always been somewhat objective, she is a professional after all, and it’s the same when she takes her first look at Gail.

It’s not until they’re in Holly’s lab, with Gail poking about at different equipment and Holly piecing together the remains, that Holly allows herself to run her eyes across Gail’s form properly.

She thinks Gail is quite beautiful, in an icy way. Or maybe that’s the way she casually insults everything and everyone around her. But during their day together Holly finds herself laughing more than she can remember, and when Gail smiles in return her whole face seems to brighten, and

Holly notices how blue Gail’s eyes are. Yes, quite beautiful.

When Gail leaves, pulling on her heavy jacket, Holly allows herself to watch the other woman swagger out the door. Gail wears the uniform well, she decides.

&&&

The first time Gail kisses her, Gail’s in uniform. They’ve been politely avoiding mentioning the first kiss while still seeing each other regularly in a way that Holly would call dating, if she didn’t think Gail run for the hills at the term.

Holly is hyperaware of Gail’s uniform that day, suddenly see it as a giant target. She wants to rip it from Gail’s body and hide her away where no one will hurt her.

When Gail kisses her Holly is overwhelmed. She feels the thick material of Gail’s uniform under her hands and deepens the kiss as her thumb brushes the edge of Gail’s vest.

&&&

They fall into a relationship with almost unnerving ease. Once Gail decided she wanted something, she apparently went for it with gusto.

Everyone knows they’re together, Gail spends most her time at Holly’s apartment, and the sex is really, really good.

Holly hadn’t exactly thought Gail would be tentative, but she hadn’t thought that Gail would demand that Holly give detailed feedback so that she could perfect touching Holly’s body as quickly as possible. Sex with Gail is passionate and fun.

Holly clears some closet space for Gail after the third time Gail has to leave at 5 am in order to go home and collect her uniform. So, next to Holly’s collection of colourful shirts and mix of lab and field appropriate jackets, hangs a dark blue uniform.

Usually Gail carefully folds her uniform into her bag to get changed at the station, but a last minute change to the time of a court appearance means that, for the first time, Holly watches Gail become Officer Peck.

Gail has her back to Holly and the bed as she pulls her pants up over her hips, turning slightly as she pulls the fly closed, allowing Holly to appreciate her profile. The pants are not tight, but Holly can still see the strength of Gail’s thighs and the perfect shape of her behind. Holly’s eyes travel to where the waist meets Gail’s flat stomach and continue to Gail’s breasts, encased in a simple black bra. Her tight black t-shirt comes next.

The material stretches slightly over her breasts and clings to her narrow waist. She pulls her shirt up her arms, buttoning it efficiently. It sits perfectly across Gail’s shoulders, the open top button reveals Gail’s pale throat.

It’s only when Gail is tucking in her shirt she notices Holly’s gaze.

“What?”

Holly shakes her head, smiling.

“I usually hate that uniform.”

Gail looks slightly offended, “Thanks.”

“It always make me worry. It reminds me how dangerous your job is. And when I see you in it, you’re working. You’re actively in danger.”

Gail’s face softens, “It’s what I do.”

Holly shakes her head, “I know, I know. It’s who you are.”

Gail sits on the edge of the bed, pulling on a boot.

Holly continues, “But just now, in my bedroom, you in that uniform is insanely hot.”

Gail’s booted foot hit the floor heavily. She twists her body to look at Holly incredulously.

“Seriously?”

“I cannot be the first person to say you look good in uniform.”

Gail smirks, “Definitely not. For some reason I just never expected it from you.”

Holly sits up and reaches towards Gail, her hand tracing the white stitching of PECK above Gail’s right breast.

“Neither did I, until just now.”

Gail is just shy of rough as her fingers tangle in Holly’s hair. Their kiss is long and deep. Holly’s fingers curl around the lapel of Gail’s shirt, pulling Gail half on top of her. Gail pulls the sheet away from Holly’s naked body so she can feel Gail’s fully clothed one press against her.

Holly feels Gail working her thigh between her own, and pushes gently at her uniformed shoulders.  
“You need to get to court.”

Gail kisses her neck.

“Good thing you stopped me,” Gail’s hand dips between Holly’s legs, “Feels like you would have made a mess of my uniform.”

Holly lets out a shocked laugh. Gail grins and presses a soft kiss to Holly’s lips before sitting up to finish getting ready.

After Gail leaves, Holly lays in bed, and lets her hand drift between her legs.

&&&

A week later, Holly arrives home, and Gail is waiting for her. She’s in her uniform, sans vest, with enough buttons open to show that she’s also skipped the undershirt. And, from what Holly can see, she’s forgone her usual practical bra in favour of something that looks wonderfully skimpy.

She’s still wearing her heavy utility belt, though the holster has been removed.

Holly lets her coat fall to the floor and steps out of her shoes as she approaches Gail, who is obviously fighting back a smirk.

Holly starts unbuttoning her shirt, and it hangs loosely from her shoulders by the time she reaches Gail.

“Hello, officer.”  
Gail rolls her eyes, “I’m cool with the uniform, but roll-play…”

“Don’t worry, the uniform…” Holly chuckles, running a finger down Gail’s chest, “it’s working just fine.”

Gail crashes into her, kissing desperately. They work together, frantically removing Holly’s clothes.

Gail reaches for her own shirt, but Holly stops her.

“Leave it on.”

Holly tugs on Gail’s belt, pulling Gail to the floor and on top of her. It seems too urgent to waste time getting to a bed. Plus, Gail still has her boots on.

Gail lands heavily on top of Holly, her thick belt digging into Holly’s stomach. Gail’s hands are everywhere, her lips firmly attached to Holly’s breast.

Holly wraps her legs around Gail’s waist and feels the seam of Gail’s pants against her.

“You know that this will make a mess of your uniform.”

Gail’s chuckle rumbles in her chest, “I brought a spare.”

Gail’s hips start rolling against Holly’s and Holly gasps at the sensation.

She pulls Gail’s shirt from the blonde’s belt and feels the smooth skin of Gail’s back and the tensing muscles as Gail moves faster against her.

It strikes Holly how they must look, Gail in her uniform, completely covering Holly who lays naked, spread open. It makes Holly burn.

Gail enters her suddenly, and Holly lets out a deep groan, her hips thrusting frantically into Gail’s hand.

Gail uses her leg to thrust her hand harder and Holly shudders at the soft scratch of the material against her thighs. She revels in the contrasting sensations, the careful roughness of Gail’s fingers, the coarseness of her uniform, the slight sting of her belt buckle, the smooth skin of her back, and the softness of her lips.

Gail’s movement becomes more frantic. Holly looks into the other woman’s face. Gail’s eyes are squeezed shut and she’s gritting her teeth, her skin is flushed and sweating, her hair falling free and sticking to her damp forehead. Gail’s hips speed up even more; vaguely Holly can hear the slap of Gail’s belt against her bare stomach. Gail begins to grunt with each thrust. Holly has never seen Gail like this before. It brings her even closer to coming.

Holly touches Gail’s face. Blue eyes snap open and Gail is lunging into a kiss, lips and tongue and teeth.

When Holly comes, it’s with one hand in Gail’s hair and the other tangled in her shirt.

Gail gently lifts herself off Holly, pausing to press soft kisses against any angry red marks caused by her belt and buttons. She sits back and looks tentative.

“Are you okay?”

Holly laughs, still out of breath. She gets on her knees and encourages Gail to lean against the arm of the couch. Holly loosen Gail’s thick belt, letting it hang from the belt loops before undoing the button and fly.

“Absolutely. You’re not wearing underwear.”

Gail relaxes above her, “Seemed unnecessary.”

Holly grins and pulls Gail’s pants down just enough that she has room; she kisses Gail’s hip bones, below her belly button, and keeps going lower.

&&&

Later, in bed, Gail sighs as Holly’s fingers work through her hair.

“So, did it live up to the fantasy?”

Holly kisses the top of Gail’s head, “Even better.”

“Good… Would you do something for me?”

Holly raises an eyebrow, “Of course.”

Gail rolls fully on top of Holly and grins down as she starts grinding softly against the brunettes leg.

“Keep your glasses on.”


End file.
